No te Necesito
by Black-Zola
Summary: -Tercera y ultima parte de solo juega un corazon- Ya era momento de olvidar, y aunque Rusia lo intentase una vez mas,sabía que ya era hora de dar el gran paso de olvidar


Vamos a rematar ya con esta herida de guerra,esta cosa rara, con la última canción que mi Neru me dio... (recordarme que no le pida mas...¡estoy faltando el respeto a mi Sekai! ¡ay como se entere!¡me la cargo!¡me la cargo!) y bueno...yo prefiero un final rechachiestatico...pero creo que me quedara solo refatalesetatico.

(fallo épico de ahora:poner relefaestatico ^^¡)

Bueno...vosotras opináis!

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

_No te necesito_

_(o eso te quiero hacer creer)_

* * *

_Antonio cogió la foto que encontró en un viejo cajón. Sus manos empezaron a temblar con violencia. No esperaba volver a encontrar aquella foto,pensó que se había deshecho de todas. En aquella,salía con el ruso, en la playa,dándole un beso. Oprimió la foto en su pecho. Tanto tiempo intentando reprimir ese sentimiento...y no lo había logrado. Gilbert tenía razón:tenía que volver a enamorarse,o andar como el. Pero sería idiota...eso que sentía no se podía ir por otra persona,por mucho que quisiera. Aun que podía ser de ayuda..._

_Dudaba. Sabía que Prusia era su mejor amigo,por ello notaba que era muy normal el simple hecho de que se interesaba por ayudarle. Pensó en un momento que quizás le amaba en secreto e iba a aprovechar el echo de que Iván no le haya valorado como el debía. Aun que no le importaría estar con el prusiano, ya que el era su mejor amigo y siempre se la pasaban bien bebiendo por ahí,el sabía de toda la vida de y viceversa...no estaría mal intentarlo,claro,si el querría._

_Miro una vez mas la foto en la que salía con el ruso. Lo seguía amando,y claro estaba que Iván lo sabía solo por que se lo había confesado. Recordaba todavía lo que dijo antes de que se fuera de su casa,que esperaría su regreso...claro estaba que el también quería regresar,pero claro estaba que no podía volver con el,porque no se fiaba,no tenía esa confianza... el ya no era idiota, había aprendido a ser tan fuerte de carácter como el alemán y ocultar sus sonrisas,aun que de vez en cuando salía alguna que no podía evitar. No sabía por que,el empezó a llorar con la foto en el pecho._

* * *

Iván estaba sentado en su sillón,al lado de su querida chimenea. En su mano,y el observando detenidamente la copia de la foto que le había dado su ex. Como odiaba tener que llamar así a Antonio. Claro estaba que odiaba el echo de que había sido el causante directo del cambio que pego: siempre iba de negro, ya solo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, tenía la seriedad del alemán y sobre todo,lo que mas le fastidiaba,lo que mas le mataba...el echo de que el estaba con otra persona. Intentando acercarse, intentando sacarle una sonrisa,intentando darle un girasol...solo ganaba un girasol roto, una horrible mueca y la indiferencia e ida con odio del español. Lo peor de todo era que al final,con quien estaba,era con aquel a quien le había echo mucho daño:Gilbert,su mejor amigo,otro ex del ruso.

Le reventaba la situación,tenía que ir ha hablar con el, intentar saber si aquello que dijo,que aun lo amaba,seguía en pie,para intentar aprovechar ese poco sentimiento e intentar reconquistarlo. Tenía que ser valiente,aun que sabía en el fondo que no tenía esperanza,el estaba muy dolido,recordada aquella dura conversación que tuvieron hace meses, en el que el le confesaba que aun intentando por todos los medios olvidarse de el, seguía clavado como una espina en el corazón.

* * *

"_Valiente,Rusia,se valiente" Dijo tocando el timbre de la casa española. Trago duro y se sorprendió al no escuchar su risueño "ya voy". Al abrir, se quedo sorprendido al ver a su amado español con una camiseta negra con una cruz y las palabras de Memento Morí y unos shorts negros que en una pierna ponía Rammstein y en la otra pierna se podía leer letras en alemán,que pudo traducir como "amor para todos menos para mi". Al fondo,se escuchaban guitarras eléctricas acompañadas por una batería y un teclado. Recordaba la canción de Rammstein a la perfección. El español también se quedo sorprendido por la visita del extraño. _

_Sin previo aviso, entro en la casa y cerro la puerta tras de sí,dejando a Antonio anonadado. Como aquella vez, ellos no compartieron palabra hasta llegar al salón. Cada uno llegaba a imaginar que el otro le odiaba,por la seriedad del momento. El español se sentó en su sillón y se posiciono como la otra vez. El ruso se sentó en el sofá._

_-¿A que se debe tu inesperada visita?-pregunto con brusquedad-tengo algo de prisa,he quedado y claro...tengo que arreglarme,no puedo presentarme con los pantalones de casa del grupo favorito de mi novio_

_-Parece que a tu novio le gusta que vayas de satánico- dijo intentando guardar la ira que le producía saber que su novio actual era con el que ahora se llevaba a matar,Prusia- por que sinceramente,ya no te veo pasar de colores tristes y fríos,ni que te hayan cambiado por el cantante Ozzy Osbourne ese...solo faltaría que te maquillases también_

_-Pues por lo menos tiene el detalle de decirme "te quiero" tanto en su idioma como en el mio- aquello ya era golpe bajo para Iván. Le había dado en lo mas bajo para una persona- a ver...¿Que quieres al final?¿un tomatazo? Por que te lo estas ganando a pulso _

_-No sabía hasta que punto mi visita te incomoda-dijo el con una simpleza cargada de tristeza- seguro que no recuerdas lo que te dije antes de marcharme hace meses_

_-Claro que me acuerdo-soltó el de repente en el silencio que se había formado. El español apagó el cacharro y mientras que iba a quitar el cd dijo- ¿y que? Yo no pienso regresar contigo...antes me me suicido,además,yo ahora estoy con otro_

_-¿pero aun sientes algo por mi?-pregunto aun dolido_

_-Eso no te incumbe- claro estaba que el no iba a decir nada. Pero sabía que tal y como lo había dicho,no sonaba convincente._

_-¿Aun sientes algo por mi?-volvió a preguntar,levantándose del sofá-tengo que saberlo_

_-¡Y que mas da ahora si sigo sintiendo algo por ti!-exclamo en alto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- te tiene que dar igual! ¡has tardado meses en venir a preguntar!_

_-¡por que prácticamente huías de mi!-se intento defender-¡maldita sea! ¡estas solo por despecho con tu mejor amigo!_

_-¡Yo no estoy con el por despecho!-se defendió_

_-¡Claro que lo estas!-dejo congelado al español. Apoyo sus manos en sus hombros y le clavo sus ojos amatistas en los verdes de Antonio- ¡Tu no lo amas,en cambio a mi si!¡Solo estas así por despecho!¡Por favor,si el y tu solo podéis llegar a ser buenos amigos!¡Aun sientes algo por mi,eso es lo mas importante!¡yo si que te amo,aun podemos ser uno!_

_-¡Estas loco!¡No voy a cometer el mismo error!¡Yo quiero a Gilbert,no a ti!-dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón al recordar lo que para el fue el mayor error de su vida. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos_

_-¡Sabes que Prusia también va a ponerte los cuernos tarde o temprano!_

_Y resonó una bofetada en toda la estancia. Antonio lo miraba con ira controlada,mientras que el ruso se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sabía que no tenía que haberlo dicho,pero le había nacido decirlo. El español se fue a su habitación,dejando al ruso solo en el salón,pero el se marcho de la casa._

* * *

Gilbert esta preocupado. Había esperado cinco minutos,y conociendo en como su hermano había transformado a un desordenado y olvidadizo Antonio a una copia alemana con cabellos chocolate, el nunca llegaba tarde. Fue yendo hacia su casa cuando se topo con el ruso que tanto odiaba. Por su culpa, había perdido el Antonio que tanto quería. Había visto que tenía la mejilla enrojecida. No cambiaron palabra, no hacía falta. Al llegar a la casa española, vio que estaba desierta. No se escuchaba ni un grillo,y eso que últimamente,el español ponía siempre alguna canción de las que le había enseñado. Subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación del español sin llamar. Lo encontró llorando en su cama,abrazado a su peluche de tomate. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho,odiaba verlo así.

-An...Tonio..-el aludido giro la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de quien era, se seco las lagrimas-¿Que te ha pasado?

-Nada-respondió secamente

-¿a sido el ruso,verdad?-Se quedo estático-lo vi antes,con la mejilla roja...¿ha intentado hacerte algo?

-Vino y...tengo que hacerte una pregunta seria-lo miro a los ojos-¿estas con otro a la vez?

-Claro que no!-exclamo este. Ya sabía que Antonio se lo preguntaría,pero el intentaría no hacerle daño como el italiano boca sucia o el bebedor de vodka-no te voy ha hacer esa canallada tan grande como lo hicieron aquellos zoquetes que no te merecían,_mein liebe_

El alemán abrazo al español antes de besar sus labios. Aquel maldito ruso le estaba comiendo la cabeza a su español, y no podía dejarlo. Tenía que devolver a la vida al español.

* * *

"_seguro que su amorcito ya lo estará consolando" "el no me necesita,deje de ser alguien para el"_

_Se maldijo una y otra vez. Había sido el mas imbécil de todos. Nunca lo recuperaría por mucho que quisiese,solo lograba hacer que el abismo entre los dos se hiciera aun mas grande. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez,que ya entre ellos dos solo existía el odio,como el resto de sus ex. Pero aquellos otros les daba igual,solo le importaba Antonio,nadie mas. Quería que su hermana ya acabara con su vida._

_Antonio había sido el único en causarle su estar,el era diferente,solo que ya lo había destruido por completo...podía decirse que ya no quedaban ni las cenizas del autentico español,del que se enamoro, ya no existían sonrisas ni abrazos cálidos y mucho menos,un ápice de sentimiento de alegría puro en su rostro...solo seriedad,frialdad quedaban de el...una copia mas guapa del alemán. _

_Fue llegar a la casa y empezar a beber,no había otra. Tenía que empezar a saber a vivir sin sus cálidas sonrisas,sin sus ojos brillando de la ilusión. Se sentía como un monstruo,el monstruo de que muchos decían que era. _

_Empezar a olvidar. Ya no se podía esperar mas.  
_

* * *

Antonio dormía en los brazos de su actual pareja. En aquellos momentos,parecía un ángel.

Si el era un ángel,en aquellos momentos era un ángel sin esa pureza,sin esas alas brillantes... Para el, el Antonio actual era un simple mortal,sombra del autentico que le roba a cualquiera el corazón. Le daban ganas de ir a donde todos aquellos que le lastimaron y devolverse la multiplicado por diez. No era nada _awesome_ hacerle daño...de tanto daño,al final, era como si se hubiera destruido y de las cenizas,se creara la copia que tenía al lado. Pero tenía que intentar hacer que volviera en si,que compartiera la sonrisa con todos,en vez de solo con el. El era su mejor amigo, su novio...todo era poco para poder darle,por mucho que dijese que poco era mucho para el,por que era su todo,era lo que necesitaba desde hacia tiempo. Lo que le había contado de lo que le había pasado con el ruso en la casa lo había dejado mas chocado que un auto. Tenía ganas de destruirlo...bueno,de hablar seriamente con el,por que todo el mundo sabía que el ruso daba ostias como panes (n. a:se me hace extraño decirlo) y lo último que quería era escuchar una reclamación de parte del español.

-¿estas bien,Gilbo?-pregunto el despierto español,que se había despertado por los movimientos de su novio-te veo preocupado,la verdad...¿no estarás pensando en lo que te dije que había pasado con la Federación Rusa,verdad?

-Me preocupan varias cosas de ti,Toño- dijo Gilbert

-Tranquilo-le dio un beso en la mejilla-yo ya no necesito a nadie para que se preocupe por mi bienestar-volvió a apoyarse en el pecho-lo que necesito es que no me destroces tu también

-Eso no va a pasar...

* * *

_Iván estaba en su casa, intentando olvidar todo. No quedaba otra. Entendía perfectamente que ya era normal que de por vida fuera a estar solo. Fue guardando las cosas en una caja que querdaria abandonada en el trastero. Era una pena tener que hacerse a la idea, su español ya no lo amaba, y ya no había forma de que regresaran juntos. _

_-No lo necesito...ya no lo necesito,aunque lo ame mucho, ya no lo necesito...-se repetía mientras bebía-no mas...  
_

Al final, cada uno,hizo su vida sin hablar con el otro. Porque ya no se necesitaban...¿o se quieren engañar?

* * *

Y fin! Ya me puedo ir a descansar en paz

no en forma de muerta ¬¬

la censurada ultima canción es: No te necesito de Genio & Baby Johnny Ft J Quiles & Jay Z. Al igual que las otras, es puro veneno para mi, pero lo prometido es deuda,asi que...

http :/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=iZ1pcw0N9dg

espero que os haya gustado^^

agur^^


End file.
